<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Argus by complexhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377915">What Happens in Argus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero'>complexhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broke Open Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Qrow Branwen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Clover Ebi, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, past Clover/James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logistics were not the obstacle. Clover had been hiding his dynamic from the military for years; even with a broken heart, he knew how to have anonymous rebound sex. No, the obstacle came in getting the cute red-eyed alpha at the bar to actually approach him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broke Open Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens in Argus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harostar/gifts">Harostar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated Xmas to my #1 evil plot gremlin, Harostar!!! HAVE SOME SMUT AND ANGST!</p>
<p>Have I done yet another spin-off/alternate version of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918744/chapters/54782761">(Breaking Like) The Heart That's Stuck Inside My Skin</a>, wherein Clover and Qrow have a one night stand pre-series? Maybe. This is obviously outside of the canon of that verse, but hopefully it's enjoyable both to people who've read it and people who haven't. </p>
<p>Notes on the verse here: Atlas is ass-backwards, and explicitly outlaws omegas in the military. They're also rather...ah, puritanical regarding sex, at least for alpha/omega couples. Takes place about 3 years pre-V7.</p>
<p>Notes on anatomy <b>(TMI TMI TMI):</b> I've gone with a version of omega anatomy roughly in line with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357/chapters/10278957">this highly entertaining attempt to unpack A/B/O with science.</a> So basically, male omegas and female alphas have both reproductive systems, but the...ah, other bits are mostly hidden. So female alphas have a retractable penis (fun!) and male omegas have an "epivagina," basically a thin membrane dividing the anus and the vagina. Normally this covers the vagina, but it expands when aroused to cover the anus and allow for access to the vagina. Think same region, different holes. Is that a wacky and pedantic distinction? Maybe! But no wackier than trying to stuff a full vulva down there. OH, and male omegas have an internal clitoris, as well as a prostate. Poor Clover gets tortured enough in my fics, he deserves to get off in as many ways as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha at the bar had red eyes.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Clover had come here to be <em>subtle</em>, but the way he kept sneaking glances over at the pale man had to be ridiculous by now. He was possibly the most gorgeous person Clover had ever seen, all long limbs and careless grace. His dark hair was streaked with little wisps of gray, and looked like it would be feathery-soft under Clover’s hand. His chin was pointed, marked by scattered stubble. His shoulders were draped in a tattered cape the same shade as his mesmerizing eyes.</p>
<p>Or at least Clover thought they would be mesmerizing. They looked the sort. Clover caught little glimpses, as their eyes met across the bar. But every time that spark flared, the alpha would just smirk and turn back to his drink. He never approached. It was infuriating.</p>
<p>Clover had tried every trick he knew. Which is to say he’d come without scent blockers and worn something slutty.</p>
<p>And okay, <em>slutty</em> for Clover was just tight jeans and a tank top that was cut a bit short. He didn’t go clubbing, for obvious reasons. To say he was married to his job was more than just a light ribbing from his team. But a relatively tame outfit by beta standards made him feel sinfully exposed when accompanied by his actual scent. Like everyone in the bar, or on the street, or even all of <em>Argus</em> was watching him. It wasn’t ineffective. He’d turned down two other alphas while the red-eyed man looked on, in flirtatious amusement.</p>
<p>What was Clover supposed to do, go over there himself?</p>
<p>“Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?”</p>
<p>Gods, another one. A short, stocky blond leaned into Clover’s space, planting a hand on the bar next to him. Clover suppressed a grimace. Short alphas were always the pushiest.</p>
<p>“Er…I’m still working on this one, thanks,” Clover said, indicating his half-full cranberry vodka. It was his third; the first two were shotgunned for courage. This one he needed to nurse. He wasn’t opposed to getting shit-faced tonight, but he wasn’t keen on baiting a hook for the wrong fish. Not when a prize catch was still out there.</p>
<p>“We can chat then,” the blond replied, grinning. He glanced down, eyeing Clover’s bare neck, before looking back up and licking his lips. “Or we can just get out of here right now.”</p>
<p>Clover snuck a peek at the red-eyed man. Maybe…?</p>
<p>The alpha just gave him another little smirk, raising his glass in a toast. It was both the most acknowledgement Clover had received all night, and a clear expression of ambivalence. Great. He’d come here feeling lonely and rejected and heartbroken, looking for a quick fuck. And now that he’d been offered it, all he could think about was why this <em>one random alpha</em> didn’t want to take him home.</p>
<p>Clover sighed. Maybe he should just give up and call Reynard, now that his self-esteem was in the pits. With Clover’s luck, it was a wonder he hadn’t already shown up. Usually these things just sort of…took care of themselves.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” he said, smiling sweetly at the blond. If he couldn’t get the one he wanted—or, well…the one back in Atlas he <em>really</em> wanted—he could at least be picky about the ones he could get. Rey was insufferable, but he had a reliably big knot and he didn’t come too quick.</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t be like that,” Shorty said, leaning in a bit closer. “I’m not usually into tall omegas, but you’re pretty hot. Want me to show you what a <em>real</em> alpha can do?”</p>
<p>Height challenged as he was, Shorty was standing and Clover was sitting. Clover had to look up to see his face, which was leering over him. Thank the gods for suppressants, or the smell of him would be unbearable.</p>
<p>“I’m flattered,” Clover said. He was not. “But like I said, I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>The blond scowled. “What are you, stuck up?”</p>
<p>Clover just ignored him. He already had his scroll out, and typed out a quick message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey! I’m in town a couple days. What are you up to tonight?</em>
</p>
<p>The message flashed <em>‘read’</em> almost immediately. Clover tapped his foot as he waited for a response, sipping his drink.</p>
<p>Shorty was still in his space. “Wow. Not even gonna talk to me, huh? I can’t believe this. You really think you’re too good for me.”</p>
<p>Clover was not drunk enough for this.</p>
<p>“I guess so,” he said.</p>
<p>This was the problem, now. Clover had tasted greatness, and his name was James Ironwood. The only man in Atlas who knew his real dynamic. After years of pining, hours upon hours of mooning and wondering and yearning, he’d finally gotten up the nerve to ask James to spend a heat with him. It had been <em>glorious</em>, but now it was over. It was over, and Clover was sad and alone like he would probably always be as long as he stayed in the Atlas military. Except now he knew exactly what he was missing.</p>
<p>That was three months ago. His heart still hurt.</p>
<p>Gods, he was pathetic. He was a shitty Huntsman for being an omega, and a shitty omega for being a Huntsman, and the only people who wanted him were insecure jerks who wanted to claim him like a land grab.</p>
<p>He downed the rest of his drink, pushing himself away from the bar. Shorty shot out a hand, grabbing his bicep. “Hey! I’m talking to you!”</p>
<p>Clover stood up.</p>
<p>Shorty gulped, as Clover drew up to his full height. He looked pointedly at the alpha’s hand on his arm. And just as quick as it started, the alpha released him. Clover once again gave a mental thanks to hormone suppressants.</p>
<p>“Whatever, you’re a bitch anyway,” Shorty said, before retreating to the corner to lick his wounds.</p>
<p>Well, this had been a great night. Clover threw a generous handful of lien on the table, then grabbed his scroll. Which, in typical Reynard fashion, still displayed ‘<em>read.’ </em>And to top it off, the red-eyed man was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>The night was still relatively young, the air crisp and the stars bright as he stepped outside. But making the walk of shame back to Cedar’s place seemed infinitely more pathetic if he hadn’t actually managed to get laid. All that planning, gone to waste. Especially since he’d just used all his vacation days going ‘<em>ice fishing’ </em>a couple months ago.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, he’d been young and dumb enough to hit up a seedy bar in Mantle for stuff like this. But the years and ranks stacked up, and with them Clover’s mounting offense against military law. So he was careful now. Methodical. Make the trip to Argus. Keep away from the base. Get a pack of condoms and a mid-priced hotel in the Mistralian parts of town, where the residents neither knew nor cared about omegas in Atlas. And then, apparently, completely strike out. Gods, Clover was going to <em>destroy</em> the minibar back at his room.</p>
<p>A raspy voice drew his attention. “Ain’t that always the way it works? You’re the hottest thing on Remnant until you turn someone down, and then you’re a bitch.”</p>
<p>The red-eyed man was leaning against the wall. As Clover caught sight of him, he pushed off, sauntering over with his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Clover blinked, shocked out of his morose funk. “Uh,” he said. Like an idiot. “Right.”</p>
<p>Something in Clover’s scent must have spiked, because the red-eyed man put up his hands. Like he was trying to make himself appear nonthreatening. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not…uh. I didn’t mean it like that.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was just the night he was having, but Clover felt a sudden boldness. The constraints of Atlas had choked him for months, for <em>years</em>. All that time working up the nerve to put himself out there, and still he’d been rejected. One night was all he could ever hope for. Shouldn’t he at least <em>try?</em></p>
<p>He pouted, cocking his hip and crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, I think that’s a shame.”</p>
<p>Crimson-red eyes widened. Then the man ducked his head, chuckling. There was something inexplicably dangerous about this alpha. But Clover was drawn in, like a moth to a flame.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you were interested, the way you were beating them back.”</p>
<p>“They weren’t you,” Clover replied. Gods, he had never been so forward. “Tell me, what exactly does a guy have to do to get you to buy him a drink?”</p>
<p>Red-eyes had a lazy sort of smile that Clover found completely charming.</p>
<p>“Princess,” he replied, with a wicked smirk. “All you had to do was ask.”</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Clover canted his head, indicating up the street. Which had the side effect of showing off his unmarked neck. And, if the flare of the alpha’s nostrils was any indication, releasing a faint scent of omega arousal.</p>
<p>“In that case, I’d rather you just come back to my room with me.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the game was on.</p>
<p>Those deep red eyes were as mesmerizing as he’d anticipated. Under streetlights, in the elevator of the hotel, and finally in the filtered moonlight of Clover’s hotel room, they pulled him in. As if the answers to all of Clover’s troubles might be found if he could gaze long enough into those crimson pools. The way back was all a blur in the best way, kisses shared and clothes strewn about the room in a frantic dance.</p>
<p>“I, uh…<em>ahhh!</em> I really don’t normally do this,” Clover gasped, after a particularly wanton moan escaped his throat. They were on the bed, Red draped over him as he nipped at Clover’s collarbone. Clover squirmed, feeling slick start to pool between his legs. Even with the few drinks he’d had, he still felt embarrassingly aware of his body’s reactions.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Red-eyed teased, moving a bit lower. A soft pink tongue darted out from swollen lips, flicking Clover’s right nipple. The alpha circled it, teasing him, and then closed his lips over the hardened bud. Clover felt the soft scrape of teeth against his sensitive skin, and he whined like a bitch in heat. The alpha glanced up, taking in Clover’s distressed arousal, then smirked and gave his other side the same treatment.</p>
<p>Honestly, this was just…a lot more foreplay than Clover was accustomed to.</p>
<p>“Is it that obvious?” Clover panted, gripping the sheets.</p>
<p>“No offense, princess, but you’re kind of projecting everywhere.”</p>
<p>“O-oh?”</p>
<p>Clover had been on suppressants and scent blockers since he was seventeen. Either he relied on modern medicine, or he was in heat. He’d heard people talk about trying to control their scents in public, but it wasn’t like he had a decent feedback loop to try it himself. Asking, say, <em>Harriet</em> if he smelled particularly anxious was tantamount to asking the Council which reformatory they’d care to ship him off to.</p>
<p>Red only hummed into his skin, kissing his way even <em>lower.</em> What exactly would an alpha want to do down there? He wasn’t going to…he was. He <em>was.</em></p>
<p>“Especially here.”</p>
<p>Clover yelped, as surprisingly strong arms scooped his hips up under his ass, hoisting his thighs up over Red’s shoulders. Just when he was about to protest the uniquely vulnerable position, he felt something at his entrance, hot and <em>wet.</em></p>
<p>“What are you—<em>ohhhhh fuck oh fuck…!”</em></p>
<p>Red’s tongue pressed inside of him, gently probing. If Clover felt embarrassed at having his whole business in the alpha’s face, it was quickly being replaced with a giddy pleasure as Red pressed against the little bundle of nerves inside him.</p>
<p>Clover didn’t consider himself <em>innocent</em>, exactly, but this was not something nice betas did. Nice beta men had nice beta partners and nice beta kids, or at least Clover assumed. He had never been with a nice beta, because as soon as things got intimate it would become apparent that he was not a nice beta at all. Clover <em>had</em> been with alphas, and he had been with…well, himself. There were definitely ways of figuring out what not-nice omegas did with the parts of their anatomy currently receiving so much attention from the red-eyed alpha, but Clover was convinced if he searched his scroll for such information he’d be put on some kind of government list. Which is to say, the sensation he was currently experiencing was <em>new</em>.</p>
<p>“Good?” Red questioned, pausing to lap up the slick running down Clover’s thighs. Clover made a sound like a car engine desperately trying to turn. Red huffed, amused. “Good,” he said, squeezing Clover’s ass. “Because I wanted to eat you out the second I saw you.”</p>
<p>Okay. This was…a thing.</p>
<p>“…<em>fuck!”</em> Clover gasped, his hips bucking up as Red resumed his task. Calloused hands held him in place, as the alpha’s tongue continued working its magic. It was a similar sensation to the press of a knot, but intensely concentrated. And a knot didn’t <em>move</em> like this. Red kept mixing it up, alternating hot swipes of his tongue with teasing strokes, until Clover’s legs were shaking and he was dripping with sweat and slick.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm, that’s…a-<em>ahhh! Ohhhh…!”</em></p>
<p>The cries fell freely from Clover’s mouth, loud and wanton. He felt like he was going <em>insane</em>. There was a pressure building within him, familiar and yet strange, until Clover suddenly realized he was <em>close.</em></p>
<p>“Fuck fuck fuck, I’m so…I’m gonna…<em>ahhhhhh!!!”</em></p>
<p>His orgasm was like a wave crashing on the shore, violent and sudden, tremors of pleasure radiating out from that spot inside of him. Red worked him through it relentlessly, pulling forth aftershocks until Clover whined and squirmed in his grasp.</p>
<p>Finally, the alpha came up for air, wiping the slick from his chin with the back of his hand. Clover took one look at him, smug and filthy between his legs, before dropping his head back with a satisfied groan.</p>
<p>“Gods, that was…” he sighed, all but melting into the sheets. “Fuck. That was amazing. You really didn’t have to do…all that.”</p>
<p>“Had to get you to loosen up somehow,” Red rasped, giving Clover’s thigh a playful squeeze. “You’ve never had anyone go down on you, huh?”</p>
<p>Clover wasn’t even sure if what they’d just done was <em>legal</em> in Atlas.</p>
<p>He let out a short laugh. “Most alphas wouldn’t bother.”</p>
<p>Sex on suppressants was a hit or miss thing. Mostly miss. Clover didn’t exactly have trouble coming, but he usually had to work a bit harder for it. As in, with his hand, while a blissed-out alpha had their knot in him.</p>
<p>“Hmph, they’re missing out,” Red said, crawling forward. He kissed his way back up Clover’s body, pausing to lick the come from Clover’s stomach. It was maybe the second-most erotic thing anyone had ever done to him, the first being the act directly preceding. “You taste fucking good.”</p>
<p>“…yeah?” he managed, in between hitched breaths. Crimson eyes met his, dark and playful. Clover tugged him forward, capturing his mouth in a messy kiss. The alpha met him with enthusiasm, opening up under Clover’s curious tongue. And gods, Clover could <em>taste</em> himself. Salty and bitter and faintly sweet underneath.</p>
<p>He rolled them, so that Red was underneath him. The alpha arched up, and Clover felt the hard length of his erection against his stomach.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could do something about this?” he said, reaching down and taking the other man in his palm. The tip of his cock was wet with pre-come, and Clover swirled his thumb over the head.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Red replied. He leaned back, hands behind his head, as if ceding the floor to Clover’s next proposal. “What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Actions spoke louder than words, which was a good thing because Clover didn’t have a nice way of saying <em>‘I just got dumped by my boss so I need you to fuck that man right out of my hair.’ </em></p>
<p>He settled for condoms instead.</p>
<p>“I’m on suppressants, too,” Clover said, ripping a condom from the strip and stashing the extras on the bedside table. “But, y’know…can’t be too careful. You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p>“Gods, no.” Red replied. “Er, I mean yes. Uh. I mean. No, I don’t mind…uh, same page, on the can’t be too careful thing.” He chuckled, recovered from his momentary awkwardness. “Heh. I get it, believe me.”</p>
<p>Commitment-phobic alpha males. Let it never be said that Clover didn’t have a type.</p>
<p>“Great,” Clover said. He made a little wish for good measure as he opened the packet and rolled the condom over the alpha’s sizable member. Red groaned under his touch, and Clover gave him a few pumps of his wrist.</p>
<p>“Gods, I can’t wait to have you inside me,” he murmured. He bit his lip as he positioned his hole over the alpha’s cock, bracing himself for the intrusion.</p>
<p>“Let me—<em>fuck!”</em> Red cursed. The blunt head of his cock was straining against Clover’s cunt. He gripped Clover’s hips, keeping him from lowering himself any further. “Take it easy, Princess. Let me open you up a bit more.”</p>
<p>Clover wasn’t sure that was actually possible, given what Red had just done with his mouth. He cocked his head in confusion but relented, lifting his hips and scooting forward enough for Red to slip a finger in. Then a second, drawing a breath from Clover’s chest. Red’s hands were slender but strong as they massaged him open. James had done this for him, too, and it was almost too intimate to bear.</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m already…” Clover gasped, leaning forward and dropping his head. His cheeks were flushed bright red. “<em>Please</em>…”</p>
<p>When Red curled his fingers Clover shuddered, still sensitive from earlier. He added a third finger, stretching him further. The burn of it was pleasant, more so than anything else.</p>
<p>“Good,” Red rasped. “Good…fuck, princess, you’re so tight.”</p>
<p>“I told you I don’t normally do this,” Clover said. Long fingers brushed against a deeper, more familiar place inside of him, sending little sparks up Clover’s spine. He jerked, crying out.</p>
<p>“Well, I think <em>that’s</em> a shame,” Red replied. His voice was low, teasing but kind, and husky with arousal. The sound of it sent little shivers of desire straight to Clover’s core.</p>
<p>He rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself on Red’s fingers. Gods, he just needed <em>more</em>. “Would you just <em>fuck me already?”</em></p>
<p>“Hey,” Red’s other hand smoothed up Clover’s back, then tilted his chin up so their eyes met. Once again, Clover felt pulled in. The spark between them was dangerous and irresistible. “You said you wanted my attention, princess. Well, now you’ve got it.”</p>
<p>A fourth finger pressed inside of him. But this one curled in all the way, the back of Red’s little finger pressing up against the inside of Clover’s walls while the other three stroked his prostate. Clover moaned, embarrassingly loud, at the barrage of sensation.</p>
<p>“If you keep…<em>ahhh!</em> Keep…I’m gonna…<em>ooohhh, fuck…!</em> Gonna…gonna c-come…”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Princess. Come again.”</p>
<p>Clover shook his head, fighting against his own orgasm. “N…not without your cock.”</p>
<p>Red growled, triumphant, his patience finally fraying as he pulled his fingers out and flipped them again. Now on his back, Clover barely caught his breath before the alpha pressed his knees to his chest and sheathed himself in Clover’s cunt in one fluid motion.</p>
<p>It was <em>everything</em>, all he had wanted from this night and more. Clover could feel himself clenching around the alpha’s cock as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Red leaned over him, brushing the sweat-soaked hair from Clover’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Good?” he asked, his eyes soft with genuine concern.</p>
<p>Clover nodded. He hooked the alpha in by the neck, bringing him down into a sloppy kiss. He nudged the small of the other man’s back with his ankle, urging him to move.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t stop.”</em></p>
<p>Red took the directive to heart, moving his hips in a steady but punishing pace. Every thrust had him nearly slipping out, before slamming back in. All that foreplay had more than prepared the way. Clover could feel every inch of him; he was wetter than he’d ever been outside of heat, his body primed and exquisitely sensitive. Red angled his thrusts, seeking, until Clover cried out.</p>
<p>Just at the point where Clover ceased thinking, Red reached a hand between them. He took Clover’s cock in his palm, the way eased by his own slick and come, and stroked him one, two, <em>three</em> times.</p>
<p>Clover came, his shout muffled by Red’s shoulder and the sheets clenched in his fist. Red’s thrusts went erratic as he closed in on his own peak. Clover could feel his knot start to catch, each brush of it pushing against that sensitive spot inside of him. He was babbling, a string of filthy encouragement that Clover would probably feel horribly embarrassed about later. But right now he just wanted this otherworldly alpha to <em>knot him hard</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes yes, fuck that’s so …you’re so fucking big alpha wanna feel your knot want you to…!”</em></p>
<p>With a soft cry, Red’s hips stuttered and his knot locked in place as he buried himself in Clover. He groaned, dropping his forehead to Clover’s collarbone, inhaling his scent as they both came down from the high.</p>
<p>It could be awkward, locked to an alpha from a one-night stand. But the silence that followed, punctuated only by their labored breaths, felt comfortable. What need was there to talk, when something indescribable had just occurred between them?</p>
<p>Clover could have laid like that all night.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t practical. Finally, Red’s knot went down enough that he could pull out. The spell broke slowly, as Clover tested strained muscles and took in the absolute mess they had made. Red avoided his gaze, neatly extricating himself and padding over to the bathroom.</p>
<p>In the dark of the room, faint light coming from under the bathroom door, the full weight of the night came to bear. Clover groaned, covering his face with his hands. Why was he <em>like</em> this? Why couldn’t he just lick his wounds in private, without needing to fling himself at some alpha like a desperate whore?</p>
<p>There was a click of the door, and the room briefly flooded with light before going dark again. Clover could hear Red picking through his clothes, dressing in the moonlight. The rustling stopped, and the edge of the bed dipped. A warm hand settled on Clover’s ankle, the thumb brushing soft circles against his skin.</p>
<p>“I should go,” Red said, soft and not unkind. But decisive. A bit regretful.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Clover said. He didn’t need to look.</p>
<p>There was a weary sigh, and then Red gave his ankle a parting caress. The bed dipped again as he made his way to the door. Clover opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows to take in a final look at the mysterious alpha. Red had a hunch in his back that wasn’t there before, his tattered cape hanging loose around slumped shoulders.  </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Clover blurted. “I…I needed that. Really. I didn’t even know I could…that someone would…you were wonderful, is what I’m saying. More than I deserve.”</p>
<p>There was a soft huff, and Red’s shoulders seemed to perk up a bit.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Princess. You’re not so bad either, you know.”</p>
<p>And then he left.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast at Cedar and Val’s the next day was a tense affair, with Clover trying to pretend he hadn’t gotten railed into the mattress by some random alpha last night and his cousin trying to pretend he wasn’t pissed off about it. Val had no such hangups.</p>
<p>“Clo, do you want a pillow to sit on?” she asked, patting his arm as he leaned over the counter picking at a fruit bowl.</p>
<p>Clover’s semblance thankfully kept him from choking on a kiwi. “Er. I’m fine, Val. Really.”</p>
<p>Bianca looked up from her mutilated pancakes. “Did you hurt your butt, Uncle Clover?”</p>
<p>At the table, Cedar went red. Baby Rafe threw half his cheerios on the floor.  </p>
<p>“My <em>butt</em> is fine, Bibi,” Clover replied. Bianca dissolved into giggles. ‘Butt’ was her favorite word at the moment. “And if it wasn’t, remember how we talked about aura? How it helps you feel better when you get an ouchie?”</p>
<p>“Daddy said you need to kiss it,” Bianca said. “Did someone kiss your—“</p>
<p>“Sweetie, we don’t talk about butts at the table,” Cedar interrupted, shutting that right down. “Especially Uncle Clover’s.”</p>
<p><em>Uncle Clover</em> was just waiting for the rest of them to get distracted so he could sneak into Val’s office and flip through her anatomy textbooks. Though Val had gone to med school in Atlas, come to think of it. She would probably refer him to…ugh. If this whole odyssey ended up with a call to Dr. Venus, Clover was just going to give up and call it quits. Possibly on life.</p>
<p>“Wash your hands, and then you can go play,” Val said, plucking Bianca’s plate from the table. Bianca crawled out from the banquette, scampering off to the bathroom. Val threw Clover a wink as she passed by. As if she knew the depravity of Clover’s inquiries.</p>
<p>Rafe wiggled in his high chair, grunting and waving his arms around. Cedar turned his attention back to his son, wiping his chubby cheeks with his bib and unhooking the latch on his chair.</p>
<p>“All right, big guy, had enough?” Cedar said, hefting the baby with a grunt. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” Val said, holding her arms out.</p>
<p>“You sure, babe?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t eaten yet,” Val said, shaking her head. “Besides, Clo has to leave soon.”</p>
<p>Cedar passed Rafe over, leaning in to kiss Val’s cheek. “I owe you a foot rub,” he said.</p>
<p>“Damn straight.”</p>
<p>Clover smiled softly, watching them. Their lives were so different from his.</p>
<p>“You’re completely whipped, you know,” he teased, popping a strawberry in his mouth.</p>
<p>Cedar shoved him lightly, joining him at the counter as he finally dug into his own breakfast. He snagged Clover’s last piece of bacon, then slapped his hand away when he protested. Fair enough. At least if Cedar’s mouth was full he couldn’t say ‘<em>I told you so.’</em></p>
<p>“Did you find what you were looking for?” Cedar asked, finally.</p>
<p>Clover sighed, checking his scroll. His transport home left in an hour.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said. “I think so.”</p>
<p>In the light of day, Clover felt more confused than ever.</p>
<p>He came here to forget, and for a blissful moment he had. James was back in Atlas, waiting for him. But not in the way Clover wanted. What would James think, if he knew Clover was sneaking off to Mistral to have life-changing sex with a handsome stranger? Would he be disgusted? Would he be hurt?</p>
<p>Gods, why did Clover even <em>care</em> what James thought? Even in the throes of heat, James hadn’t made him feel so good. If everything in his life felt like it had been building up to James, what did it mean if the best sex of his life was so quickly surpassed? By that <em>red-eyed alpha.</em></p>
<p>It was a shame that Clover would never see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ohhhhh, Clover. Clover, Clover, Clover. Get you a man who knows how to find his way around. To follow directions. And call Dr. V to have her recommend some products.</p>
<p>Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen when Qrow eventually shows up in Atlas???</p>
<p>Once again thanks to Haro, who came up with this whole idea. I promise in the sequel there will be actual plot shenanigans and not just porn. But probably more porn as well. &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>